Initiation
by emmaD
Summary: La famille Rosier et Voldemort : une histoire d'amour qui finit mal, très mal. Venez découvrir son destin, et par la même occasion, la cérémonie grandiose par laquelle on devient Mangemort.


Petites notes pas très utiles

Ce chapitre unique est une réponse au défi d'avril sur l'Antre de Severus Rogue : l'Initiation.

Histoire absolument sinistre, je vous aurai prévenus ! Tous les personnages appartiennent à Mrs Rowling. Les traductions nécessaires accompagnent les phrases en langue étrangère. Certaines (parmi celles en latin et en grec) sont tirées du contexte catholique (Voldemort a été élevé dans un orphelinat catholique, vous ne le saviez pas, moi non plus, mais ici, c'est comme ça !). Le verbe _rapio_, employé ici avec son sens latin de "saisir avec violence" a donné en anglais le verbe _to rape_, violer : c'est pour cela que je l'ai choisi. Les passages en anglais viennent de _Macbeth_, et un vers de l'opéra de Purcell _Dido and Aeneas_ ; les vers français de la _Médée_ de Corneille (le premier vers est d'ailleurs modifié).  
La mère d'Evan se nomme Niobé, car cette femme de la légende grecque vit ses enfants massacrés sous ses yeux par Apollon et Artémis (elle s'était vantée d'en avoir plus et de plus beaux que la mère d'Apollon et d'Artémis). Elle fut transformée en rocher d'où coulait la source formée par ses pleurs intarissables.

* * *

Initiation

Dans certaines occasions, l'art de la mise en scène est indispensable. Le jeu artificiel du décor, des costumes, des paroles mystérieuses psalmodiées sur des airs étranges dans des langues inconnues, tout cela forme un ensemble qui souligne la sacralité de l'instant. Il ne faut pas non plus oublier les processions, l'encens qui s'élève en volutes épaisses et surtout, bien sûr, le talent du président de cérémonie dont le moindre mouvement doit encore intensifier la solennité du moment. L'improvisation est impossible.

C'est pourquoi, en cette année 1968, Eugène Rosier était gravement penché sur des dizaines de grimoires de tailles et de d'épaisseurs variées. Tout lui était bon : initiations aux mystères d'Éleusis ou à la franc-maçonnerie, baptêmes, sacres, mariages, couronnements, intronisations, ou enterrements des Papes, des Pharaons, des Rois de France, d'Angleterre, d'Espagne, de Pologne, des Empereurs de Perse, de Chine, du Japon, du Saint-Empire, de Russie... jusqu'aux coutumes incas et aztèques, et même les descriptions des usages étranges observés en Afrique ou en Australie. Les vieilles traditions que chérissaient tous les membres du groupe n'avaient évidemment pas été négligées.

Eugène avait un cahier des charges simple : il devait créer le rituel qui conviendrait à marquer l'entrée dans le Cercle. Il était sans aucun doute un des plus proches de leur Seigneur, et savait quel honneur et quelle responsabilité représentait la tâche dont il était chargé. Depuis leur scolarité commune, il n'avait pas vraiment quitté son ancien camarade. Durant quelques années, leurs contacts avaient été un peu irréguliers, mais le souvenir du plus brillant étudiant jamais vu dans leur école avait continué à exercer en permanence son influence sur ses condisciples. Désormais, celui qu'ils appelaient depuis longtemps leur « _Lord_ » était devenu un véritable Maître. Il n'avait plus de condisciples, mais simplement des disciples. Il fallait donc s'organiser afin de devenir une communauté, dévouée, soumise et efficace.

La première étape avait été de trouver un nom. Au cours de leur jeunesse, ils avaient pris l'appellation de « Chevaliers de Walpurgis », mais la connotation chevaleresque qui se rattachait insidieusement à ce titre leur déplaisait profondément.

— Il nous faut du terrifiant ! Quelque chose qui impressionne et impose le respect aux faibles ! avait fait remarquer l'un d'eux.

Sans surprise, la trouvaille avait été celle du Maître : « J'avais pensé à... _Mangemorts_... » avait-il murmuré de sa voix serpentine. La proposition avait immédiatement suscité l'unanimité. La présence de la mort dans leur nomenclature avait paru évidente : le nom que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était forgé lui-même la contenait également. Car la mort était leur alliée, et bientôt, vaincue par la suprême intelligence du Maître, elle serait leur esclave obéissante.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Eugène releva la tête et sourit au petit garçon qui tenait la poignée et le regardait d'un air hésitant.

— Que veux-tu, Evan ?

— Je viens vous souhaiter bonsoir, Père, répondit l'enfant. Je suis désolé de vous déranger.

— Tu ne me déranges pas, mon fils, répondit l'homme en souriant. Viens donc que je t'embrasse.

Evan s'approcha d'Eugène et celui-ci lui planta le traditionnel baiser du soir sur le haut du front.

— Tu sais, Evan, dit-il. Je travaille beaucoup en ce moment, mais tu verras, un jour, tu comprendras que j'ai fait tout cela pour toi.

Il passa la main dans les cheveux de son fils et lui tapota gentiment la joue. L'enfant le regardait avec adoration et confiance. Il ne doutait pas de la parole paternelle. Il savait qu'il profiterait des travaux de son père et espérait de tout son petit cœur aimant pouvoir s'en montrer digne.

— Allez ! Au lit, maintenant ! s'exclama finalement Eugène.

— Oui, Père. Bonne nuit, répondit Evan qui quitta rapidement la pièce.

Eugène le suivit des yeux et garda un sourire rêveur. Il espérait que son fils lui aussi saurait se mettre au service du Maître ! En attendant, il commençait à avoir une idée plus précise de ce qu'il allait soumettre au jugement perspicace de celui à qui il avait consacré sa vie. Il relut encore une fois son parchemin et sourit : oui, vraiment, ce serait une belle cérémonie !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dix ans plus tard, un jeune garçon un peu tendu se tenait au milieu de ses amis. Devant de lourdes portes de métal sombre dont chaque vantail était décoré d'un serpent gigantesque aux yeux de rubis qui lançaient de reflets inquiétants dans la pénombre, douze jeunes gens faisaient tous leurs efforts pour ne pas frissonner. Certains d'entre eux avaient décidé ensemble, à peine leurs diplômes en poche, d'entrer au service d'une cause qui leur semblait le mériter. D'autres, plus âgés, avaient cherché à lier contact avec les Mangemorts, séduits par les propositions du Maître. Pour tous, cette soirée représentait l'accomplissement de leur désir le plus cher. Evan Rosier avait toujours su qu'il le ferait, marchant ainsi dans les traces de son père.

Mais il se sentait inquiet. Le déroulement de la cérémonie n'avait pas été expliqué aux néophytes, et l'attente de l'inconnu provoquait en eux une certaine angoisse. De plus, ce qu'ils n'auraient évidemment jamais avoué, ils craignaient aussi ce qu'on leur demanderait en ce soir de leur initiation. Ils se doutaient que ce ne serait pas une parodie comme ce qu'ils avaient connu en entrant au collège. Ce soir, ils deviendraient probablement des meurtriers.

Chacun d'eux devait être présenté au Maître par un parrain. C'était ce parrain qui leur avait parlé de la communauté des Mangemorts, de son mode de vie et de ses actions. Depuis des mois, ils attendaient de pouvoir enfin s'y fondre complètement et surtout, de pouvoir enfin poser les yeux sur leur Seigneur. Même Evan n'avait jamais réussi à obtenir le privilège d'être amené devant celui à qui il s'apprêtait à offrir son existence. Cette joie promise effaçait leurs appréhensions à la perspective de l'assassinat qu'on leur demanderait d'exécuter. D'ailleurs, il était impensable de ne pas réussir cette simple épreuve en présence de leur Maître !

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Les parrains sortirent du bâtiment et chacun alla retrouver son filleul, le reconnaissant à des signes imperceptibles. Les futurs initiés ne portaient que de simples robes noires sans aucun ornement, alors que les membres du Cercle avaient revêtu de somptueuses capes, tout aussi noires, mais décorées de runes et de subtiles broderies dont le sens n'étaient connu que d'eux. Si les Mangemorts arboraient des masques blancs uniformes, les jeunes recrues voyaient leur identité dissimulée par un sort qui rendait leurs traits méconnaissables. Cependant, les expressions de leur visage pouvaient facilement être distinguées : la magie rendait impossible de savoir qui ils étaient mais seul leur propre sang-froid dissimulait ce qu'ils ressentaient. Cette situation créait un anonymat plutôt rassurant pour les moins téméraires.

Comme tous les disciples des Ténèbres étaient rassemblés pour la cérémonie, il était nécessaire de dissimuler les visages, par simple mesure de sécurité. Tant que la victoire définitive n'était pas acquise, il fallait savoir rester prudent. Dès le lendemain, les nouveaux Mangemorts s'intégreraient aux équipes avec lesquelles ils travailleraient au quotidien. Plus ils monteraient haut dans la hiérarchie, plus ils auraient à connaître de monde. Mais tout dépendrait de leur valeur et de leur capacité à la manifester.

Evan s'efforça de ne pas montrer son anxiété à son père dont la main venait de se poser sur son épaule. Tous les parrains avaient agi de même et les couples ainsi formés se rangèrent en deux colonnes doubles. C'étaient les parrains qui avaient guidé les néophytes pour que l'ordre convenable fût respecté. Les jeunes gens n'ayant pas encore de place déterminée aux yeux du Maître, la disposition adoptée reflétait la place du disciple déjà actif. Evan jeta un regard nerveux à sa droite, tâchant de deviner qui avait un rang aussi important que celui de son père. Mais il ne put déterminer le nom du grand Mangemort élancé dont la dextre élégante reposait nonchalamment sur l'épaule de son camarade.

En un seul mouvement fluide, le groupe s'ébranla. Derrière les portes, se trouvait un large et long couloir, éclairé de loin en loin par une torche. Le jeu des ombres mouvantes sur les murs de pierre nue donnait une impression d'irréalité, de rêve. Le sol s'inclinait de façon sensible, conduisant le groupe de plus en plus profondément sous la terre.

Quand ils eurent atteint l'extrémité du couloir, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une double porte d'argent travaillé fermée. D'innombrables petits serpents la recouvraient entièrement. Eux avaient des yeux d'émeraude. Le père d'Evan fit un pas en avant et s'empara d'un lourd heurtoir de bronze. Il en donna un coup et le son profond créé par le choc résonna un long moment. Il n'avait pas encore fini de mourir quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Un homme se tenait dans l'encadrement, vêtu lui aussi d'une lourde cape brodée, le visage dissimulé. Il demanda d'une voix forte qui fit presque trembler les jeunes gens :

— _Qui estis ? Quod vultis ? Quam ob rem venite ?_ ... ... ... ... (Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? Pour quoi venez-vous ?)

— _Fideles sumus ; Dominum adorare volumus ; Illi ut filios nostri demus venimus._ ... ... ... ... (Nous sommes des fidèles ; nous voulons adorer le Seigneur ; c'est pour Lui donner nos fils que nous venons.)

— _Adeste, fideles !_ ... ... ... ... (Entrez, fidèles ! )

Les parrains avaient répondu tous ensemble sans hésiter en prononçant les paroles rituelles. À l'invitation de l'homme qui faisait office d'huissier, ils firent avancer leurs filleuls. L'huissier s'était retourné et menait désormais la procession. Ils pénétrèrent dans une grande salle directement creusée dans le roc. Les colonnes qui soutenaient le plafond avaient été sculptées pour prendre la forme de grands serpents de diverses espèces, mais Evan ne tourna pas la tête pour les examiner. Son cœur commençait à battre la chamade car il venait d'apercevoir, tout au fond de la salle, un trône d'argent sur lequel était assis quelqu'un. Ce ne pouvait être que le Maître !

Evan avait du mal à le distinguer car l'huissier balançait un encensoir qui projetait une épaisse fumée devant lui. L'odeur de l'encens, mêlé sans doute d'autres plantes qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier, lui monta légèrement à la tête, le plongeant dans un état de semi-conscience euphorique.

Un chant s'éleva à droite et à gauche. Revenant quelque peu de sa torpeur, Evan distingua des silhouettes de part et d'autre. Tous les disciples étaient présents à la cérémonie et tous chantaient le cantique d'accompagnement des néophytes. Le jeune homme tendit l'oreille et distingua des bribes de paroles.

— _Hie thee hither_ ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..(Hâte-toi de venir ici,)  
_That I may pour my spirits in thine ear, _... ... ... ... ... (Que je verse mon ardeur dans ton oreille,)  
_And chastise with the valour of my tongue _... ... ... ... (Et fouette par la force de ma langue)  
_All that impedes thee from the golden round,_ ... ... ... .(Tout ce qui t'écarte du cercle d'or)  
_Which fate and metaphysical aid doth seem_ ... ... ... ...(Dont le destin et une aide surnaturelle semblent)  
_To have thee crown'd withal ._ ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...(Vouloir te couronner.)

Ils étaient arrivés au centre de la salle. Ils s'arrêtèrent, tandis que les Mangemorts se taisaient. L'huissier avait continué d'avancer et se tenait maintenant au pied du trône. Evan remarqua que plusieurs porteurs d'encensoirs se trouvaient à cet endroit, ce qui expliquait le léger nuage dans lequel semblait apparaître le Maître.

— Monseigneur, vos serviteurs aimeraient vous présenter leur fils, pour qu'ils vous servent avec le même zèle et la même ardeur que leurs pères, annonça-t-il solennellement.

— _Ad majorem Domini gloriam !_ ajouta la foule entière, initiés, parrains et néophytes compris (c'était l'une des rares phrases que l'on avait apprises aux jeunes gens avant leur initiation). ... ... ... ... (Pour la plus grande gloire du Seigneur !)

Evan tremblait. Mais ce n'était plus la peur qui l'habitait, c'était l'impatience, l'envie de se montrer digne de ses prédécesseurs.

Le Maître se leva et pour la première fois, posa les yeux sur ses futures recrues. La tension monta encore, chacun attendant les paroles qui allaient tomber de la bouche vénérée de son Seigneur.

— Mangemorts ! lança enfin la voix désirée. Aujourd'hui est un jour heureux ! Nous accueillons vos jeunes camarades parmi nous !

— _Ô méga kyrié, ô iskhyré kyrié, ô athanaté kyrié_ ! répondit la foule avec enthousiasme. ... ... ... ... (Ô grand Seigneur, ô puissant Seigneur, ô immortel Seigneur !)

Le Maître reprit la parole. De sa voix envoûtante, il détaillait la grandeur de son projet : vaincre la mort, purifier le monde magique, le soumettre au talent de ceux qui méritaient de le gouverner. Régulièrement, les Mangemorts lançaient le refrain rituel pour scander le discours qui les exaltait. L'odeur entêtante de l'encens et l'excitation avaient plongé les néophytes dans une fébrilité qui s'approchait de la transe mystique. Evan se sentait prêt à tout.

Le silence revint. Les parrains conduisirent leurs filleuls afin de former un vaste cercle. Ils levèrent leur baguette et attendirent l'ordre du Maître. Celui-ci eut un sourire qui provoqua des frissons dans l'épine dorsale d'Evan et dit d'une voix toute douce :

— Il est temps de prouver votre valeur, mes agneaux. Si vous voulez devenir des loups, vous devez maintenant montrer ce que vous savez faire.

— Impardonnables ! Impardonnables ! Impardonnables ! hurla la foule galvanisée.

— Oui, susurra le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand le calme fut rétabli. _Impero_, _Endoloris_, _Avada Kedavra_ ! Voici les trois sorts dont vous allez avoir besoin !

Evan n'avait pas peur. Il savait qu'il réussirait le test, il était même impatient de démontrer à son Maître ses capacités. Tout son cœur brûlait de dévouement pour lui et de désir de lui plaire. Les parrains jetèrent un sortilège informulé et une douzaine de Moldus terrifiés apparurent au centre du cercle. Les Mangemorts accompagnaient la démonstration d'un chant, dont les tons graves et troublants maintenaient les esprits dans l'exaltation.

— _Come, you spirits _... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...(Venez, esprits)  
_That tend on mortal thoughts! _... ... ... (Qui veillez sur les pensées de mort !)

Les néophytes levèrent leur baguette et guettèrent le signal du Maître. Quand le long bras fin s'abaissa, chacun lança l'_Imperium_ sur le Moldu le plus proche de lui. Les parrains se penchèrent et glissèrent une consigne dans l'oreille de leur filleul. Aussitôt, les Moldus se mirent à danser une pantomime étrange et à se prosterner devant les sorciers.

— Animal, je suis un animal ! criaient-ils de leurs voix discordantes.

Evan se taisait mais il avait une forte envie de ricaner. Quelles loques, ces Moldus ! Incapables de résister au moindre sortilège ! Lui avait subi l'_Imperium_ plusieurs fois déjà. On ne pouvait pas entrer dans le Cercle des fidèles si on ne pouvait le contrer au moins un peu. Cependant, Evan espérait ne pas avoir à revivre l'expérience. Son père s'était sans doute montré plus indulgent qu'un autre...

Sur l'injonction de leurs parrains, les jeunes gens firent taire les Moldus par des sortilèges de Mutisme. La cérémonie était trop belle pour être gâchée par les hurlements disharmonieux que ces individus pitoyables allaient certainement vouloir lancer en recevant le prochain maléfice.

— _Endoloris_ ! s'exclamèrent douze voix nettes sans hésiter dès que le signal leur fut donné par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

C'était la première fois qu'Evan et ses camarades utilisaient ce sort sur des êtres humains. Ils s'étaient entraînés sur des animaux, mais l'effet n'était pas du tout le même. En fait, Evan se sentit plutôt soulagé que sa victime fût réduite au silence. Il pensait que les cris de douleur de douze personnes auraient pu le distraire de sa tâche. Pour le moment, il lui suffisait de rassembler toute la haine qu'il avait en lui et de la projeter sur le malheureux Moldu qui se tordait dans des souffrances abominables à ses pieds. Le seul son qu'on entendait était l'hymne chantée par les Mangemorts.

— _And fill me from the crown to the toe, top-full_ ... ... ..(Et du crâne à l'orteil, gorgez-moi)  
_Of direst cruelty. Make thick my blood,_ ... ... ... ... ... ... .(De la cruauté la plus noire. Épaississez mon sang,)  
_Stop us th'access and passage to remorse,_ ... ... ... ... ...(Barrez tout accès et passage à la pitié ;)  
_That no compunctious visitings of nature_ ... ... ... ... ... ..(Afin que nul retour de la nature, nulle compassion)  
_Shake my fell purpose, nor keep peace between_ ... ... ...(N'ébranle mon farouche projet et ne s'interpose)  
_Th'effect and it!_ ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... (Entre l'exécution et lui !)

Evan ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la très jeune Moldue voisine de sa propre victime avait l'air de souffrir bien plus que les autres. Un coup d'œil à son camarade lui fit comprendre pourquoi. Il connaissait bien cette longue baguette sombre tenue fermement par une main pâle comme un linceul, qui ne tremblait jamais. S'il n'avait pas été si concentré sur la haine dont il avait besoin pour maintenir le sortilège, il en aurait presque plaint la malheureuse jeune fille qu'un sort funeste avait placée sous le pouvoir de Severus Rogue.

Ils arrêtèrent enfin le maléfice. Evan était fatigué, de la sueur perlait à son front. Il s'aperçut que plusieurs néophytes tremblaient visiblement. Il songea avec orgueil que lui-même était resté de marbre, ce qui lui assurerait une bonne place dans la hiérarchie. Car la cérémonie n'avait pas qu'un but purement initiatique : leur Seigneur examinait attentivement l'attitude des jeunes recrues afin de pouvoir attribuer à chacun le rang qu'il méritait.

Le chant cessa. On arrivait au moment le plus intense de la démonstration. Les néophytes réanimèrent les Moldus évanouis sous l'effet de la douleur et les contraignirent à se relever. Terrifiées, les pauvres victimes tremblaient. Elles regardèrent avec une angoisse résignée les baguettes se lever au-dessus d'elles. Elles ignoraient que leurs souffrances allaient prendre fin. Le chant des Mangemorts reprit.

— _Come, thick Night,_ ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... (Viens, épaisse Nuit,)  
_And pall thee in the dunnest smoke of Hell_ ... ... ... ... ... . (Enveloppe-toi des plus sombres fumées de l'Enfer,)  
_That my keen knife see not the wound it makes,_ ... ... ...(Que mon couteau pointu ne voie pas la blessure qu'il fait,)  
_Nor Heaven peep through the blanket of the dark_ ... ... .(Que le Ciel ne vienne pas épier à travers la couverture des ténèbres)  
_To cry "Hold, hold!"_ ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ..(Pour me crier « Arrête, arrête ! »)

— _Avada Kedavra_ !

La dernière note n'avait pas fini de résonner lorsque le Maître baissa le bras pour la troisième fois et que le cri mortel retentit. Les douze Moldus s'effondrèrent sur le sol.

— _Harm's is our delight and mischief all our skill ! _ entonna alors la troupe des fidèles. ... ... ... ... (Le mal est notre régal et la méchanceté, tout notre talent !)

Ce refrain fut repris et répété sur un air joyeux pendant plusieurs minutes, tandis que quelques sorciers s'occupaient de faire disparaître les corps. Les néophytes se mirent à chanter avec les Mangemorts, pleins d'une étrange joie. Ils avaient reçu du Maître le droit de vie et de mort, ils se sentaient tout-puissants. Ils étaient heureux de célébrer leur premier meurtre. Ou du moins, le premier meurtre commis pour la gloire du Seigneur des Ténèbres, songea Evan en jetant un regard à Severus Rogue dont le père était mort dans des circonstances plus que troubles. L'implication du jeune homme ne faisait aucun doute pour ses camarades de classe, mais lui-même n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Evan savait que Rogue obtiendrait une place de choix auprès du Maître : c'était le garçon le plus impitoyable et le plus talentueux de sa connaissance.

— Mes enfants ! s'exclama alors le plus grand Mage noir de tous les temps. Vous vous êtes montrés dignes de devenir des membres de ma famille. Venez à moi !

Les douze jeunes gens s'alignèrent et se prosternèrent. Leur cœur battait plus fort que jamais. Le moment leur semblait encore plus intense que celui où les mots du sortilège mortel étaient sortis de leur bouche. L'initiation en arrivait à sa phase finale, ils le sentaient.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcha du petit groupe. Il toucha légèrement l'épaule de l'un des néophytes et, lui tenant délicatement le menton de sa main blanche aux longs doigts fins, plongea son regard dans le sien.

— Mon enfant, veux-tu me servir ? murmura-t-il doucement, sur un ton presque amoureux.

— Je le veux, Maître, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix tremblante.

Le silence absolu qui régnait dans la salle permettait d'entendre ce dialogue dont chaque mot faisait frissonner Evan de désir et d'impatience.

— _Mihi da bracchium, da vitam, da animam_, dit alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres. ... ... ... ... (Donne-moi ton bras, donne ta vie, donne ton âme)

— _Tuus sum, Domine. Rape bracchium, rape vitam, rape animam_, souffla le néophyte. ... ... ... ... (Je suis à Toi, Seigneur. Prends mon bras, prends ma vie, prends mon âme)

C'était la seconde phrase qu'on leur avait apprise. Evan forma les mots sur ses propres lèvres en même temps qu'il écoutait son camarade les prononcer.

— _Rapio bracchium, Notam Tenebrosam do_, annonça le Maître. ... ... ... ... (Je te prends le bras, je te donne la Marque des Ténèbres)

Il souleva le bras du jeune homme et retroussa la manche. Il caressa la peau nue d'un geste délicat, presque tendre, et pointa soudain sa baguette. La Marque des Ténèbres se dessina peu à peu sur la chair pâle du sorcier. Pour autant qu'Evan pouvait le deviner, l'opération avait l'air douloureuse : l'initié serrait visiblement les dents et la sueur coulait sur son visage. Quand elle fut finie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres tendit négligemment la main vers le parrain, qui se tenait auprès de lui et qui lui remit aussitôt une cape noire brodée.

— _Rapio vitam, Pallium Obscurum do_, déclara le Maître. ... ... ... ... (Je te prends la vie, je te donne la Cape Sombre)

Il passa la cape autour des épaules de son nouveau disciple. Elle se fermait sur le cœur, par un fermoir en argent qui reproduisait le dessin de la Marque. Evan savait que d'autres runes et symboles pouvaient être ajoutés au fur et à mesure que l'on développait ses capacités. Cela faisait de chaque cape un objet très personnel, une protection magique particulièrement efficace en même qu'un signe de reconnaissance discret. Pour le moment, elles marquaient simplement la faculté de produire les Impardonnables, mais chacune était déjà spéciale car préparée soigneusement par la parrain pour son filleul.

— _Rapio animam, Personam Cæcam do_, reprit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. ... ... ... ... (Je te prends l'âme, je te donne le Masque Aveugle)

Il se pencha sur le visage du jeune homme et déposa un infime instant ses pâles lèvres fines sur celles du nouveau Mangemort. Il plaça ensuite le masque blanc qui permettait à ses disciples de garder l'anonymat dans leurs activités nocturnes et une vie respectable dans la journée.

— Saluez votre nouveau frère, mes enfants ! ordonna-t-il alors.

— Salut à toi, Mangemort ! cria la foule des disciples.

Le Maître procéda de la même façon avec chacun des jeunes gens qu'on lui présentait ce soir-là. Evan savait par son père que l'ordre dans lequel ils étaient marqués était le reflet de la façon dont ils avaient effectué le test, en commençant par celui qui avait le moins bien réussi. Leur première mission en dépendrait, et donc leurs premières possibilités de promotion. Aussi Evan se réjouissait-il de voir que ses camarades passaient avant lui. Sans surprise, il fut l'avant-dernier, car Severus Rogue avait gagné la première place.

Il se sentit plongé dans un état second dès que ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son Seigneur. Il perçut à peine la douleur de l'impression de la Marque tant il était pris par le regard captivant du Maître. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux mais tout son être était plongé dans un tel état d'adoration que la souffrance semblait lointaine et étrangère. Quand il sentit les lèvres de celui qu'il vénérait plus que tout se poser sur les siennes, il crut défaillir. Jamais, de toute sa vie, il ne s'était senti plus heureux, plus complet. Une larme, de pur bonheur cette fois, glissa doucement sous son masque.

Severus Rogue fut enfin marqué lui aussi. Après la salutation d'accueil, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se redressa et contempla un moment sa troupe fidèle dont les regards adorateurs ne le quittaient pas. Enfin, il sourit, de ce sourire qui faisait frissonner Evan, bien qu'il fût incapable de comprendre la cause exacte de sa réaction. L'hymne finale s'éleva.

— Sa vengeance à la main, Il n'a plus qu'à résoudre :  
Un mot du haut des cieux fait descendre le foudre ;  
Les mers, pour noyer tout, n'attendent que Sa loi ;  
La terre offre à s'ouvrir sous le palais du roi ;  
L'air tient les vents tous prêts à suivre Sa colère,  
Tant la nature esclave a peur de Lui déplaire ;  
Et si ce n'est assez de tous les éléments,  
Les enfers vont sortir à Ses commandements.

Au dernier mot, les parrains posèrent la main sur l'épaule de leur filleul, et tout le monde transplana. Ils se retrouvèrent au sommet d'une colline marquée depuis longtemps comme un lieu à la forte puissance magique. Les hautes pierres dressées par les hommes qui avaient fréquenté l'endroit des millénaires auparavant attestaient de l'antiquité des cultes pratiqués. Tous les Mangemorts, jeunes et anciens, levèrent alors leur baguette. D'une seule voix, ils lancèrent l'incantation qui faisait naître la peur chez tous les autres sorciers.

— _Morsmordre_ !

La Marque des Ténèbres, puissante, menaçante, répandant sa lueur maléfique, se dessina aussitôt dans le ciel. Une exaltation immense emplit Evan tandis qu'il contemplait le terrible serpent sortir de la mâchoire du crâne verdâtre. Il crut être devenu le maître du monde.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Une fine pluie glaciale tombait obstinément en ce sinistre soir d'automne 1980. Eugène Rosier, immobile, tout de noir vêtu, la tête basse, n'écoutait pas ce qui se disait. Cela ne lui importait pas. De fait, plus rien ne lui importait. Son cœur était vide, et son esprit incapable de former la moindre pensée. Un regret tenace le travaillait, mais il se refusait à l'analyser. Il sentait confusément que les conclusions auxquelles il parviendrait seraient insupportables. Mieux valait ne pas réfléchir.

À ses côtés, sa femme Niobe n'était plus qu'un torrent de larmes. Depuis le matin où Severus Rogue était venu chez eux leur apprendre la nouvelle, elle n'avait cessé de pleurer. Elle ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus non plus. Eugène se doutait qu'elle ne survivrait pas longtemps, mais il n'avait pas la force de tenter de la réconforter. À quoi bon ? Lui-même était séduit par l'idée de se laisser mourir.

Le petit Rogue leur avait raconté l'affaire comme si elle était un acte d'héroïsme dont ils auraient dû être fiers. Il n'avait pas tort, bien sûr. Ils auraient en effet dû être fiers. Mais ils étaient seulement désespérés. Ce n'était pas normal, mais ils n'y pouvaient rien. Ce sacrifice-là était trop grand.

Personne ne semblait vouloir compatir à leur peine. Au contraire, on les félicitait presque d'avoir eu la chance de pouvoir tant offrir à la cause commune. Eugène ne savait plus quelle était cette cause. Depuis quarante ans, il n'avait jamais remis en question ses choix. Mais aujourd'hui, il se demandait où tout cela l'avait mené. Et la réponse qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de formuler intérieurement était implacable. Tout cela ne l'avait mené nulle part.

Nulle part : devant une fosse humide où l'on descendait lentement une longue bière en chêne.

Nulle part : devant la tombe de son fils, la chair de sa chair.

Nulle part : devant le néant absolu où le laissait la disparition de l'être qu'il chérissait plus que tout.

Durant la réception qui suivait l'enterrement, Eugène accueillit les salutations de ses « frères » avec une froide politesse. Ils n'étaient pas ses frères. Ils étaient des criminels qui avaient entraîné leurs enfants dans une guerre absurde. Rien n'avait plus de sens à ses yeux. Comment leur cause pouvait-elle être juste ? Elle leur prenait tout, et ne leur donnait rien.

Seule Narcissa Malefoy sembla comprendre ce qu'Eugène et Niobe ressentaient. Son regard, tandis qu'elle leur adressait ses condoléances, frappa le sorcier. Elle était mère, et aimait elle aussi son fils de tout son cœur. Elle comprenait la douleur atroce de ces tristes parents.

— Mr Rosier, j'imagine ce que vous éprouvez. Si par malheur mon cher petit Drago... Oh ! Ce serait tellement horrible !

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues délicates de la jeune femme. Elle ne dit plus rien mais Eugène lui fit un pauvre sourire. Oui, il voulait bien croire qu'elle était capable d'imaginer leur souffrance.

— Je vous souhaite de ne jamais avoir à connaître un tel instant, Narcissa, répondit-il. Protégez bien votre fils. Rien n'est plus précieux que son enfant.

Quand tout le monde fut reparti, Eugène et Niobe gagnèrent leur chambre. Elle se prépara machinalement pour la nuit, les yeux toujours humides. Lui, passa dans son bureau et revint avec une petite fiole qu'il y avait gardée au cas où. Il contempla un moment son épouse, déjà allongée sous l'épaisse couverture de leur lit.

— Niobe ? appela-t-il doucement, pour ne pas réveiller sa femme si jamais elle s'était endormie.

Elle se redressa et reconnut la potion. Elle hocha doucement la tête. Il lui tendit le flacon. Elle en but la moitié, et le lui redonna. Il avala ce qui restait. Sans un mot, ils s'allongèrent côte à côte et se laissèrent emporter par un sommeil lourd, éternel.

* * *

Eh bien, qu'en pensez-vous ? 


End file.
